utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyamai
Nyamai is a relatively new YouTube singer who started in April 2012. Her first cover was "World is Mine", and it is her most popular cover to date. Nyamai has a strong, higher mid-range voice which is able to retain clarity even while she is singing louder songs. On occasion, she will make her voice more mellow, such as at the beginning of her cover of "magnet" (featuring Kiro). Her first covers were recorded at on3trackmind recording studio, but Nyamai also records using her own mic, as first shown in her cover of "magnet" (featuring Kiro). Before Nyamai was a YouTube singer, she first took part in musical theater (2000) and still does it, won a school singing competition (2010) and the New York Comic Con karaoke contest (2011). Nyamai is active in many chorus groups, and often collaborates with others, regardless of skill level and popularity. Her songs that are recorded in the studio are mixed by her cousin, Neo, who owns the studioFacebook photo. The songs she records at home are usually mixed by fellow YouTube singer KiroFacebook info, with whom she frequently collaborates. She is the founder of the Facebook group, Youtaite Mix. The group is dedicated to sharing covers, recruiting, critique and making friends in the YouTube singers community. The group also has a like page, a deviantART group, and a YouTube account. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Founder of Youtaite Mix # Member of Subarashi Chorus # Member of Tsuki Chorus # Member of Imitation Burst # Member of Tsunami Chorus # Member of Those People Chorus # Member of Solace Sonata Chorus # Member of Karakuri Chorus # Member of Senritsu Kaisei INT # Member of Kogane no Tsubasa # Member of Chorus of Bacon # Member of IB Chorus # Member of Heartbeat Chorus # Member of MFDK Chorus List of covered songs (2012.04.12) # "Matryoshka" (2012.05.20) # "God Knows" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) (2012.05.21) # "Reflection" (2012.07.02) # "Just be Friends" (5 person chorus) (2012.07.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nyamai and Chance (2012.08.13) # "Youtaite Voice Meme" (2012.09.04) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Piano ver.- feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.09.26) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (8 persons chorus) (2012.09.27) # "magnet" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.10.11) # "Mozaik Role" (chorus) (2012.10.22) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (Game of Life) (2012.10.27) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Those People Chorus (2012.10.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Nyamai and rALICE" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.11.09) # "Cry" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.11.12) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nyamai and Anba (2012.12.09) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Nyamai, Yuri and Nina (2012.12.18) # "cloud" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.01.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (chorus) (2013.01.15) # "MR. MUSIC" -Derp Crack ver.- feat. Nyamai, Lucia, and Tori (2013.01.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2013.01.21) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (Angel Beats OST) feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.2.13) }} Discography Gallery TriviaYoutaite Voice Meme * She uses a Samson C01U Studio USB Condenser when recording at home. * She likes to have "social links" with other people. * She frequently sets playlists with "Song cover goals". * She decided not to be known under her former name "taipuMYmyujikku" because she believes it's too long. * She lives in New York, USA. * She first sang "World is Mine", because her Japanese friend used to call her "Ohime-sama" (meaning "princess"). * She has stated that "World is Mine" is her most viewed cover because she uses it every time she auditions for choruses etc.. * She loves giving advice and supporting people in their own pursuits. * She draws, but doesn't upload her art, and she has never finished any of her translyrics. * Her dream is to perform on Broadway in New York City. * She wants to travel to Japan and teach English there. * She wants to be recognized on YouTube, like Miku-tan and Ashe, and she is confident in pursuing this goal. * She has the same birthday as Anba and they dueted "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" to celebrate it. * Her lovey comments and close relationship with YouTube singer, Kiro, often makes them subject to being an OTP among fans. * People often refer to her as "The Akiakane of YouTube" because of her extreme belting range and power. External links * Twitter * Tumblr * Facebook Page * Facebook